


Baby It's Cold Outside

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the people Gwaine hadn’t expected to encourage his interest in Merlin, Hunith had been at the top of the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperfluousEmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfluousEmi/gifts).



Gwaine cursed under his breath as Merlin shivered violently for what seemed like the millionth time since they had gone to bed. Not that they were sleeping on a bed, but a pallet on the floor. Some of Merlin’s shivers had been so violent that Gwaine was amazed that he was still asleep but then again, while the last month had been tough for all of them Merlin had borne the brunt of it. To that end, Arthur hadn’t really been able to refuse when Merlin asked permission to meet his mother in Ealdor. He had then ruined things by demanding that Merlin could only stay for a couple of days because there was too much work for him to do at the Yule celebrations, still completely incapable of admitting that he considered Merlin to be a friend. Eventually, after intervention from Gwen and his knights as well as Merlin moping around the castle during his chores, Arthur had found a compromise; Merlin was allowed to go to Ealdor on the condition that he didn’t stay there but that he came straight back and brought Hunith with him for Yule.  
  
That had thrilled Merlin no end and he had hugged Arthur enthusiastically, despite Arthur’s protests, his face wreathed in smiles. Arthur had rolled his eyes but had smiled anyway, even as he informed Merlin that Gwaine would be accompanying him to ensure that he didn’t dawdle. Gwaine had no complaints about that; a few days away from Camelot just him and Merlin sounded pretty good to him. Maybe he and Merlin would be able to sort out whatever it was between the two of them.  
  
It seemed as though they had been dancing around each other since they had first met. They had shared a couple of kisses but nothing more and, even though Gwaine wanted more, he had the feeling that Merlin was convinced that he was an irrepressible flirt and didn’t want to be tied down to just one person.  
  
When he had first moved to Camelot that had definitely been the case but, even though he was still an incorrigible flirt (and probably always would be), Gwaine was confident that there was only one person for him and that was Merlin. The man in question shivered violently next to him again and Gwaine cursed again and fumbled for his cloak, tucking it around Merlin’s shivering form. It had started snowing as they neared Ealdor and Gwaine was very relieved that they were leaving for Camelot first thing in the morning; he really didn’t want to get snowed in here. He smiled as Merlin burrowed into the rich red fabric with a happy sigh and noted just how good the deep Camelot red looked against Merlin’s dark hair and pale skin.  
  
“Don’t wait forever Gwaine. I know how it is to live a lifetime of what if’s.”  
  
Gwaine looked up to see Hunith standing in the doorway leading to the only bedroom, a warm shawl wrapped around her shoulders. “Merlin’s father?”  
  
Hunith simply inclined her head. “My son loves you Gwaine, I can see it written on his face. What better time is there than to make your feelings known? If you need some help then I’m sure I can find some mistletoe between here and Camelot. Good night.”  
  
With that, Hunith turned and retreated back to bed. Gwaine was unable to restrain the back of laugh at her words, the sound stirring Merlin from his sleep.  
  
“Gwaine? Is everything okay?”  
  
“Everything’s fine, go back to sleep.”  
  
Gwaine soothed Merlin, tucking his cloak around him and covering him with the blanket. This time, he wrapped himself around Merlin as well, arms wrapping around Merlin’s chest and a leg thrown haphazardly over Merlin’s. Slowly, ever so slowly, Merlin’s fingers tangled themselves with Gwaine’s and, in response, Gwaine pressed a kiss just under Merlin’s ear.  
  
Maybe Hunith was right.  
  
Confessions could wait until Camelot; Merlin deserved more than to be told how Gwaine felt about him on the road. But, as soon as they returned to Camelot Gwaine was going to woo Merlin and prove his love for him. Gwaine had come to Camelot and staying in Camelot for Merlin, Merlin knew that; now all Gwaine had to do was make sure that Merlin knew and believed Gwaine was in love with him. Gwaine’s mind was full of thoughts of all the opportunities he was going to have to steal kisses and hugs from Merlin over the next few weeks. Tugging Merlin that little bit closer he settled down to sleep.  
  
This Yule was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/150216.html)


End file.
